The Witch!
by NinaKawasaki16
Summary: this story is about a girl who is a witch and everytime people find out bad things start to happen and then she has to move to a new place. sorry if i suck at summarys this is my first story then she meets someone special and some strange things happen.
1. the begining

Authors Note: ok first things first this is my first story so im sorry if i sucks. Oh and if i have any mistakes just email me and ill change it. Ok thanks.

Last thing i dont know why I decided to write this story it just came in my brain. WARNING!!!!(contains tragadey/agnst/little humor) ok now for the story.

Disclaimer: i do not own kodocha,or any of the other animes. (oh and Nina is me and Lilly is my sister)

" " - talking

italic- me narrorating

bold-yelling

underline-important(to remember it)

**The Witch!**

It was the first day for me at a new school located in Tokyo,Japan. _ i hope im not to wierd to make friends, and i hope know one will ever find out that im _THE WITCH! _ I hope what happened last time doesn't happen again i would hate that so much._

BEGIN FLASHBACK)

I loved school it was so kool...until it happened! everyone including my friends. I felt like a loner until my friend Haruko(who is an alien by the way) and my sister Lilly came up to me and asked me"Hey Nina do you feel like you are being shut out of everything." I said. "Ya and i dont know why and it's fucking pissing me off, why do u guys know why?" "We might now why are u sure you wanna know" they said. "**YA I WOULD REALLY APPERICIATE IT" **i yelled. "You tell her Haruko i gotta go to class talk to you guys later" Lilly said. "ok bye lilly" said Haruko. :see you later sis" i said. 

" Ok ill tell u... just dont be mad at me ok" Haruko said strongly. "**OK I PROMISE JUST TELL ME GOD DAMIT" **I screamed. "Ok Nina somehow everyone found out you are a witch, i dont know who blabbed your secret but im really sorry but i advise you move away as far as possible from this school" Hakuro warned. "Ok ill go when i find out who blabbed then i will fucking um' " I said blandly. _I was walking through the hallway to get to my class and and everyone was staring at me and whispering saying stuff like thats her, thats the witch girl i cant believe i was friends with her. I was starting to get really pissed. Then i saw HIM, Akito Hayama. i looked at him evily and he knew he was in trouble. "_so did you figure out who blabbed?" akito questioned. "Nope but i think i have a very strong clue". I said as i grabbed akito and slammed him against the row of lockers. **"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME I TRUSTED YOU, I THOUGHT YOU WERE THERE FOR ME I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU FUCKING UGLY FACE ANYWHERE NEAR ME IN A MILLION FUCKING YEARS UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE A PAINFUL DEATH." SO JUST STAY CLEAR OF ME AND GET OUT MY WAY AND STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING FACE AND NEVER, I MEAN NEVER, FUCKING TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN". **I screamed at the top of my lungs as i let go of akito. He looked at me and said "How do u always know who does stuff and spreads your secrets when no one ever gives you any sorta clue?" I said "i have my ways." _That was the last i said to him and the last time i say him and thats when me, lilly, my 2 other sisters, my 8 brothers and haruko moved to Tokyo._

(END FLASHBACK)


	2. a new start and meeting of jared

_So that's what happened now im in Tokyo,Japan all because of Akito Hayama. He is such an idoit i hate his fucking guts._

_now im going to into the school so lets begin._

Inside the school

"whoa this place is huge!" i exclaimed. "Wow it is" haruko said. _i lookeda around and wondered where lilly was. _"hey haruko... do you by any chance know where lilly is?" i asked. "actually know...she probably skipped out." she said. "ya you're probably right thats something lilly would do." _so me and haruko went into our class. _

IN CLASS

_haruko opened the door and i walked in about 3 inches. _Haruko yelled" **NINA WATCH OUT YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE" **she was cut off when a water balloon hit her in the face. "hit by a water balloon" she finished.

i ducked. "Oh i know" i said calmly. _oh great here we go again, just like our old class. _Sana came up to me and Haruko and said " HI IM SANA AND I SEE YOU TOO ARE KNEW HERE WELCOME TO OUR HELLHOUSE KNOWN AS A CLASS ROOM HOPE YO LEARN TO LIKE IT HERE!!!" she said really fast. "um ok im Nina and this is Haruko yes we are knew and i guess we can try to learn how to like it here". "OH AND ONE MORE THING WHATS YOUR GUYS FAV COLOR AND DO U WISH TO BE MY FRIEND????" sana asked. "um sure and pink" i said. "ya sure and green" haruko answered looking at her with a confused look on her face. "ok bye then new friends" sana said as she skipped back to her desk.

_me and haruko looked at each other then back at sana then back at eachother. _"um ok shes really wierd" i said. "yep almost as wierd as you nina." haruko said. "hey im not that wierd geez!!!" i whined. "well i am gonna go sit down" stated haruko. "ok" i said.

_i started to walk to the back of the room to take one of those desk but then these twins each put one arm around each side of me._

"hi i see you are knew here im Hikaru and this is my brother Kaoru and we are identical twins." Hikaru said.

"yep" said Kaoru. "ok ya i can kinda see that" i said.

(im tired so im not gonna put quotations anymore).

now excuse me im gonna sit over there. i said. No ur not. they grabbed me. you are gonna sit by us over there. the twins said. may i ask Y? i asked. Nope just go sit. said Kaoru. fine if it will make you guys just shut the fuck up. gosh. i walked over towards the desk and sat in the middle of them. so do u like it here? hikaru asked. you mean the desk or school? Kaoru laughed. he means the school. um ya i guess. i said.

the bell rang school ended.

well i walk home so bye bye see you guys tommorrow. i said as i gave them each a hug. thanks so much for being so nice to me i hope we can be good friends. i said. I waved to them and walked away till i was out of there site. _grr they are really annoying in some ways but they do make good friends. oh well._ As i was walking i saw some guy siting on the side walk crying.

_i walked over to him and sat down next to him._

um hi are you okay? i asked him. he looked up at me and said ya i guess my parents just kicked me out of the house for no reason. he said. i looked at him and then said , are you sure there is no reason? ok there is. he said. but i dont like to talk about it. he stated. you can tell me anything i swear i will never tell. i said with a calm sincere voice. ok he said. its because ive been arrested about 50 times in the last month for sneaking out. he said. oh thats not as bad as me. i said. He laughed. what do u mean, how many times have you been in jail in the month? he asked. 400. i said as i looked down. he looked at me, um how why so many times. he asked. Cause 200 of those because i did bad stuff and got caught and the other 200 hundred for escapeing from jail. i said, and i comes to have long nails to pick the lock. i smiled. you can stay at my house if you want. i told him. he said ok i will thanks so much. anytime i said. oh and by the way i never got your name mines nina. i said. Cool mines Jared. he said. ok my house is this way. i said. lets go.

MY HOUSE

lets play truth or dare. he said. i looked down and said ok but just the 2 of us and also whatever is stated or happens in this game stays between just us ok? i said seriously.

he promised. i swear over my fucking grave i will never tell anyone. ok good. i said. ok you go first jared. i said.

ok he said. nina truth or dare. i gulped. truth. ok what is your deepest darkest secret you normally never tell anyone? he asked. ok ill tell you but u have to fucking promise to never tell a fucking soul and if you do i will fucking kill u in one blow. i said with a stern voice. he promised with a funny look on his face. ok im a witch. i said. he looked at me and laughed. hahahaha thats funny no really whats your deepest darkest secret? he said. that is it i really am i witch if you dont believe me ill prove it if you want. i said. fine he said. make that lamp float then break it and put it back together with your magic. he said. ok i said.

_i looked at the lamp and concentrated and made it float and let go of all concentration and it hit the floor and shattered. then i concentrated my energy again and closed my eyes and moved my eyes and put the lamp back together and it became good as knew. _I can use my eyes and finger to make magic. i stated. is that proof enough for you i said. He looked at me with wide eyes and then fainted. i shook my head. thats the second person that did that when i showed them. i giggled. i picked him up and put him on my bed and waited for him to wake up.

2 hours later

Jared opened his eyes. i looked at him. he looked at me. i cant believe you are a witch its pretty... scary i finished for him i know everyone thinks that. he said actually i was gonna say awesome, but i still cant believei fainted. i giggled dont worry one of my other friends did too. he looked at me and smiled i like your laugh. i smiled back. thanks.

well now what. he asked

i smirked evily. you wanna prank call the principal? i asked


	3. 2 bored people

he looked at me funny. um how are we supposed to do that? he asked. easy i said a phone and me. duh. i said.

Nah i have to deal with him tomarrow i skipped school yesterday. he said. o ya i remember now. i said.

ok so now what you wanna do? i asked. he asked. dont you have a hot tub? ya on the roof but its broken,

damit fuckin piece of shit! i said. he sat on my bed and tried to think. i looked at my drawn. _i thought, i wounder if theres candy in there i want candy._ hey jared you want some candy? i opened the drawer. _JACKPOT!!!_ sure he said. i threw a lime tootise roll pop at him. he caught it. thanks he said. do u wanna go skating i asked, i have my own skate shop. i said. nah its to hot outside. he said. hmmmm i said. Wanna go toture my little sister tabitha shes so fucking annoying. i suggested. he said ok lets do that. he said. ok follow me. i said.

Tabitha's doorway

i knocked. now run. i said. we ran. tabitha opened the door. i jumped on her and tied her up and put tape on her and threw her in the closet. now what he said. leave her there till someone finds her. i said. he laughed. haha ok.

IN MY ROOM 

so now what? i asked. i dont know wanna go for a walk.

sure i said.

(chapter 4 last chapter will be best)


	4. the end

WALKIN ON TOKYO MALL ROAD THINGY

jared said so how are you today? bored you? i asked. same. he answered. i looked over at something and my eyes got really big and turned mean in them. i ran and jared ran after me i picked up akito and tackled him to the ground.

i thought i told to stay the fuck out of my fucking face you fucking jackass? i said.

**u did but i dont care. he yelled.**

**well i do so im gonna murder you right here.**

**i skined him. hahhahaha . he just stood there. y wont you die you fucking asshole. **

**he took a knife and stabbed me. i cant die but you can. he said.**

**jared came over.**

**dam you fucking ass akito i thought i killed u in second grade.**

**he grabbed akito by his skinned neck and snapped his neck**

**hahahha he fell for that i cant die. hahhahaha i laughed. **

**i looked at akito and flipped my head and his head blew off. **

**i threw my arm **

**and his arm fell off**

**i did that till nothing was left. **

**finally hes dead. i said as i breathed a sigh of relief. **

**y didnt you tell me you could kill the unkillable and why didnt you tell me you knew akito.**

**he looked at me. well for starters, you never asked. he said.**

**thats true i giggled. he healed me. he smiled. **

**so now what.**

**this he said.**

**he started making out with me.**

**will you go out with me? he asked.**

**i said. of course.**

**and kissed him.**

**we walked back to my house holding hands.**

**when we got home and went up to my room and kept thinking that we forgot something.**

**jared i think we forgot something. ya you are right nina i think we did**

**but what? he said**

**TABITHA!!! we both said.**

**im smirked. nah just leave her there she can get out her self. hehehehe**

**ya she can he said.**

**well lets go to bed. i said. ya lets. he said.**

**we fell asleep.**

_i have become with friends with everyone at my intire school and jared has succedd in keeping my secret and i can trust him forever. i think im gonna stay in tokyo its nice here. i hope i dont have 2 kill again though._

_hheehehe._

_**THE END**_

_**review plz **_

_**thats the end i hope you liked it.**_

_**im sorry if it sucked its my first story.**_


End file.
